


Our Stories Through March

by ShadowYukiAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-sided Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYukiAngel/pseuds/ShadowYukiAngel
Summary: Oikawa hears about some classmates doing a journal challenge, writing a prompt for each day, and getting the idea stuck in his head, drags the other Seijoh third years into it.March - told through some silly prompts Oikawa persuaded them to write in journals Iwaizumi is vehemently denying ever exists (which Matsukawa is secretly trying to get his hands on) while Hanamaki just enjoys the month with an agenda of his own.____“I woke up, practiced volleyball, went to school, got annoyed by stupid-kawa, stopped idiot-one and idiot-two from another stupid drama. Went to after-school practice, stopped a fight between two hotheaded second years, put up with Oikawa’s groupies, walked home, did homework and finally got to go to dreamland for a few hours. The end”The three of them stared at Iwaizumi who just returned the gaze, "That is literally every day."“Well, as I was trying to say this morning, it’s not your typical diary entry. You keep a journal, and we have 31 prompts, one for each day. They are things like describe your best friend, a moment you will always remember, describe what you did today, your favourite kind of cake and so on.”Iwaizumi just felt a headache of frustration coming.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 1





	1. You serious?  *Raises Unimpressed Eyebrow*

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking up challenges/prompts and when I came across this one, decided to make these guys do this month challenge, as a way to get myself back into writing, and actually get into writing a Haikyuu fic (looks at all the 10 or so planned ones and the zero written. Yeah....about time I stop procrastinating and actually get something down....)
> 
> So let's see if this actually works....
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Haikyuu or the characters.

It was with a sigh that Iwaizumi sat down opposite Matsukawa at their normal table, food set down in front of him. He was just happy that Oikawa was not here with him, giving him a few moments of peacefulness before the enquiring and pestering started again. The duo in front of him had their sides pressed together, heads bowed close together, one earphone each from a set as they watched a video on the phone propped up against a bottle. Now the two looked up, Matsukawa offering a lazy light grin as he slipped the earbud from his own ear but the only move away from Hanamaki was to lean back in his chair and rest his arm across the back of the other’s chair.

“Hey Iwaizumi, enjoying captain-free time?”

“Matsukawa, hey. Hi Hanamaki. And yes, thank fuck. I managed to slip away while a teacher caught him in the corridor,” Iwaizumi confirmed as he started to tuck into his food.

“Oh he’s going to be pissed,” Hanamaki grinned, taking his own earbud out to join in the conversation and carry on with his lunch.

“Yeah, well it wasn’t the nicest thing, but I just needed the moment,” the ace said quietly, guiltily. “I had to consider what was suggested earlier".

"Oh?"

"Hmm…"

"It wouldn't be all that bad really, just jot down anything for them, how's he going to know?

"This is Oikawa we're talking about, Matsun," Iwaizumi looked to the other who just looked back, unreacting to Iwaizumi using their captain’s nickname for him. “He has a knack. If I’m going to do this, it has to be done properly, but I’m still not seeing the appeal.”

“What has to be done properly?” Oikawa slid into the seat next to him, bright smile on his face. “Plotting without me?” Iwaizumi just eyed him from the side, trying to gauge for any sign if he was upset or not. Oikawa just glanced around at them questiongly with a light teasing smile.

Hanamaki looked between them, and figuring that the ace wasn’t going to answer, chose to, “Your challenge, Oikawa.” He watched as Oikawa’s eyes instantly lit up, lips spreading wider into a genuine smile and he swore he could feel his heart speed up. He just hoped there was no blush.

“Ah yes! Are we all in agreement?”

“Just...a journal, Oikawa? You couldn’t come up with anything else?” Iwaizumi had had all morning to come to terms with this, but still couldn’t stop the unimpressed tone. He felt a little guilty for wiping the bright smile from Oikawa’s lips, but his unimpressed look didn’t waver when a pout came.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“I woke up, practiced volleyball, went to school, got annoyed by stupid-kawa-” 

“Mean Iwa-chan!”

“Stopped idiot-one and idiot-two -”

“Hey!”

“No need for that...”

“-from another stupid drama, went to after-school practice, stopped a fight between two hotheaded second years-”

“I wonder who they are,” Makki whispered to Matsukawa conspiringly.  
  
“It’s probably just all the sexual tension,” Matsukawa returned with a light shrug.

“I’ll have you know that they are improving! And Yahaba is not hot headed!”

“Improving on which, Oikawa? The first or second?” Matsukawa smirk while Hanamaki stopped a laugh behind his hand.

“How would you even improve on sexual tension?” Hanamaki turned to look at Matsukawa in a way that made Oikawa worried for the answer, (and definitely not his face start to heat up).

“Hm….I’m not too sure….maybe -” 

Iwaizumi sighed, cutting off his friend’s response, “Put up with Oikawa’s groupies, walked home, did homework and finally got to go to dreamland for a few hours. The end”

“Wow...mood killer much,” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow. “What day is that then?”

“That is my point, each day. Every day would read like that. And I have no wish to write about that,” Iwaizumi shook his head. “Just not my thing guys. No, Oikawa, don’t look at me like that,” he pointedly looked away from his best friend. His attention then drawn to the pink head who was once again looking at his best friend next to him, Matsukawa having now moved his arm from the chair to sit straight.

“Wow….Matsun….I think we failed him…”

“I think you’re right, Makki,” Matsukawa turned from looking at Hanamaki next to him to Iwaizumi, “We are so sorry Iwaizumi”.

“Really, really sorry”.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi blinked at the serious, somber tone of his two friends. “What are you two going on about?”

“We should have done better.”

“We really should have, and from now on we will work so much harder to make your life more interesting,” Matsukawa stated seriously, Hanamaki nodding in serious agreement next to him.

“We promise.”

Iwaizumi blinked as the words filtered through his brain, colour draining from his face as he realised what that entail, and the heating up in anger at the thought of potential annoyance. “Hell no! Not needed!”

“Oh we insist, it really is no trouble ensuring that you have something to write about,” Matsukawa drawled with a smirk. “It is our duty as our friends, after all,” Hanamaki added, his own lips twitching up to match his best friends.

Iwaizumi groaned, turning to face Oikawa who was trying hard not to laugh, finger poking at his arm. “This is you and your challenges fault! And exactly reason two why I’m not doing it. One, boring repeat, two, no need to encourage them!”

“Like they need the assistance to poke fun, Iwa-chan, they’d just find something else,” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Hey!”

“True though.”

“Yeah, fair.”

“Still no need to call us out though.”

“Nope.”

“Hey!”

Oikawa just waved in the pairs direction, not paying the pair, who had pulled out their phones and were on them, any mind, “Whatever, anyway Iwa-cha, as I was trying to say this morning, it’s not your typical diary entry. You keep a journal, can be any type of book, and we have 31 prompts, one for each day. They are things like describe your best friend, a moment you will always remember, describe what you did today, your favourite kind of cake -”

“Cream puffs”.

“That’s not a cake, obviously the best is milk bread,” Oikawa didn’t even hesitate, gaze not leaving Iwaizumi as he responded to Hanamaki, or to see the word “Cream puffs” mouthed back at him. “Anyway, it’s things like that, to get us to look and think about ourselves and the world around us a bit each day. And appreciate it a little more, I guess,” he smiled, head tilting a little, and Matsukawa looked up from his phone in time to see Iwaizumi caught by Oikawa’s gaze and smile.

Great. “So….?”

Iwaizumi blinked, regaining himself, “I uh...I still don’t think…”

“Well I’m in,” Hanamaki chipped in, throwing a slight smile over to Oikawa. “Sounds like something different to do each day, right? Already got an idea on how to lay out my journal, too.”

“Excellent!” Oikawa clapped in joy, smiling happily to Hanamaki, getting the other’s to widen, before his attention turned on Matsukawa. “Matsun?”

Matsukawa gave a shrug, “Sure, don’t see why not,” at getting his own smile from Oikawa, and returning it, he looked to his phone, ignoring Oikawa turning his energy on Iwaizumi as he pulled up his message chain to the teen beside him.

To: Pinky

From: Brows

careful, ur bias is showing

To: Brows

From Pinky

well u’ll soon b drooling when Kawa sets to Iwa n not me l8 at practice

To: Pinky

From: Brows

……..and u when Kawa serves? or drops it himself instead of using u or Iwa?

To: Brows

From Pinky

at least he expects everyone pay attention on that serve! and u can’t talk, that look when Iwa cheers getting 1 over

To: Pinky

From: Brows

….we’re gone, aren’t we?

To: Brows

From Pinky

yup. totally.

we’re not the only ones though, unfortunately, Iwa is 2.

To: Pinky

From: Brows

……..

To: Brows

From Pinky

I’m sorry Issei, that was mean

Hanamaki snuck a glance to Matsukawa beside him, anxious, and the other looked up having sensed the movement and their eyes caught. Matsukawa gave him a small reassuring smile before going back to his phone and Hanamaki instantly felt more relaxed, checking Iwaizumi and Oikawa were still distracted before going back to his own.

To: Pinky

From: Brows

No…..it’s okay….i’ve seen it…..he’s not very discreet

I just….ignore it as much as i do my own

To: Brows

From Pinky

still looks like Kawa is oblivious as eva though, so, he hasn’t said anything

To: Pinky

From: Brows

nah….0 of us have….its hard, thats y

To: Brows

From Pinky

0….u don’t think Kawa likes Iwa, do u?

To: Pinky

From: Brows

i think that if u want a chance, u need to try. otherwise Iwa is getting a better shot

To: Brows

From Pinky

and both of us are out of the running

To: Pinky

From: Brows

well I pretty much already am. but yes

Hanamaki looked up from the last text to share a small sad smile with Matsukawa, feeling a heavy weight inside him from the conversation. Locking his phone he placed it down in front of him and turned to the other two members of their group in time to get the last part of their conversation.

“- so you see, they’re all different, it will only take a few minutes, and no-one else has to read it, Iwa-chan”.

“Okay, okay. Fine. I will do the stupid challenge,” Iwaizumi stated, frustration lacing his voice, eyes fixed on Oikawa in annoyance, though they softened in an instance as the captain gave a clap of happiness along with his “Great!”

“Sounds like we’re all in, good to have you with us, Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa leaned his chin on the palm of his hand that was propped up on the table by his elbow as he gave Iwaizumi a lazy smile.

“I uh…” Iwaizumi blinked a couple of times as a flush threatened to creep up his neck, gaze stuck on Matsukawa, “Well uh….better than having Oikawa constantly pester me I suppose….and I guess it won’t be all that bad…”

“It will be great!”

Matsukawa just ignored his captain and carried on talking to the vice, “Still, glad you’re joining in,” giving another small smile he slowly sat back up to lean back in his chair, soft gaze still holding Iwaizumi’s.

“Uh...thanks…” Iwaizumi was stumped, no idea why comebacks weren’t coming, or which to use. Oikawa was just quiet at his side, quietly observing and analyzing the two of them. Inside of himself Matsukawa was grinning, proud to get Iwaizumi to pause. Maybe then he analyse the situation and have a look at his feelings and what was going on. Yeah. Right. Next to him Hanamaki bumped his knee lightly with his own in recognition of ‘good job’. He had managed something at least, it could have just been Iwaizumi uncomfortable.

“So we all need journals, right? And we’re starting on the first?” Hanamaki confirmed, trying to get attention off of Matsukawa, and giving both Matsukawa and Iwaizumi reason to look away and refocus their attention, though Matsukawa was quite a bit slower than the other.

Oikawa also wasn’t as quickly distracted, eyes on the middle block for a moment, assessing, before going to Hanamaki excitedly, “Oh, yes, we can all sort out journals today and discuss this evening on a call! And yes, it will be one each day starting from the first.”

“There goes this evening’s plans….” Iwaizumi groaned, eyes closing, his brain already trying to reorganise homework and studying around a video call with his friends.

“Shush, Iwa-chan, you only had homework planned,” Oikawa responded.

Iwaizumi groaned again, letting his friends carry on talk around him about journal prompts and then other nonsense, not really paying much attention.

  
  


* * *

“Huh? Iwa-chan?” Oikawa blinked as fingers curled around his wrist, and he was tugged as he didn’t resist the force of the other, being led through a door signaled by a tinkling of a bell. As Iwaizumi let go of his wrist, heading off to look at some of the shelves of pens, Oikawa just blinked, looking around, wondering what they were doing, then turning to look at the back of his best friend, head tilting slightly.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did we come here?”

Picking up a new blue pen, Iwaizumi gave a sigh, eyes closing, trying not to get annoyed. He knew that Oikawa wasn’t ‘stupid’, but also that he simply leny most of his memory capacity to volleyball, at least that’s what he believed. He opened his eyes as he looked back over his shoulder at his friend with a raised eyebrow. “Really? You’ve already forgotten?” 

Oikawa watched in mild confusion and frustration as his friend turned back to the shelf and then carried on around a couple of shelves, pen in hand, until he reached the shelf with notebooks, “Well I guess it was this morning.”

The setter frowned, watching the other flip through a couple of different notebooks, before the shorter turned half-way to face him, a light teasing smirk on his face. “It’s alright, I can let the other two know that the challenge is off, can’t do it without our leader, now, can we?.”

The brunette blinked before suddenly grinning and walking over to best friend, shoulder, nudging his shoulder lightly against him before standing right next to him to look at the shelves of notebooks, a small, pleased smile tugging at the edge of his lips. “Now, now Iwa-chan, no need to be like that”.

“Hm, I’m sure,” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow again in response, but couldn’t help a smile at Oikawa’s reaction as he looked for a book for himself, glad to see him happy about something other than volleyball, even if it meant dragging him into it. He wasn’t sure what Oikawa’s obsession with this challenge this month was, but it seemed harmless enough, just annoying and fairly frustrating. If it got him focused on something other than nationals, then Iwaizumi guessed that he could put up with it for a month. 

Upon settling upon a A5 hard-back diary with each half-page taken up with a day, Iwaizumi glanced around, his eyes easily locking on the third-year setter only a shelf away examining the folders, a pad of A5 paper in his arms. Instead of heading towards him, he headed further away to a shelf of stickers, scanning the rows for a suitable packet before heading over to buy his purchases.

* * *

“Iwa-chan! Which one did you choose?!”

“I’ll show you later when I show the others over chat, assuming we’re calling tonight,” Iwaziumi responded to Oikawa as the other joined him outside the shop, just turning to leave. “Oh, by the way, I saw this,” Iwaizumi pulled out a strip of alien stickers from his shopping bag and held them out to Oikawa who took them with excited eyes. “Thought you might like to decorate your journal or whatever….”

“IWA-CHAN! Thank you!” Oikawa hugged him, and Iwaizumi felt his cheeks quickly heat up. He didn’t have time to push the other away, or even enjoy the contact, as Oikawa had already released him, knowing better than to push intimate physical contact, especially in public. 

“I’m definitely going to use these!” 

“Yeah well...good…” Iwaizumi could barely look in Oikawa’s direction, the other too busy happily looking over the stickers to notice. “Let’s get going, Oikawa…” He had to nudge and guide him to get him moving in the right direction, and it took many attempts to get him to put the stickers away, something he decided was for the best after Oikawa tried to start peeling them there in the street. Maybe it hadn’t been his best plan after all.

Unfortunately, when the stickers went away, talk of the journal came out.

“I don’t know what I’m going to write in it, Oikawa.”

“Not at all?”

“No. I’ve never considered it. Afterall, I always had you I’ve been able to talk to, haven’t I?” 

“Aw, you can tell me everything? Iwa-chan, I’m flattered. Ow!”

Iwazumi just frowned, even after the light slap to Oikawa’s upper arm, “I’ve got two other close friends to talk to, stupid-kawa, if I can’t say it to you, don’t forget.”

“Boo,” Oikawa pouted, not expecting anything to come of it, just getting a gentle shoulder bump for his trouble which brought a smile to his lips. It was comfortable quiet for a few minutes, before Oikawa’s house came into view. They split at the Oikawa residence gate with a promise to meet on the group call later that evening, and Iwaizumi made his way home.

* * *

Iwaizumi dropped down onto his chair after coming up from dinner, turning on his computer. He went to the group video call, and joined, waving with a smile when he saw Matsukawa and Oikawa already conversing. However that didn’t stop the “Iwa-chan!” from coming and interrupting the conversation from Oikawa himself.

“Hey there, Iwaizumi. I heard you got dragged around searching for notebooks and such for Oikawa’s journal challenge,” came the disappointed tone from Matsukawa with a shake of his head.

“Hey! Iwa-chan dragged me into this shop!” was the immediate, offended response from Oikawa, while Iwaizumi held in a laugh. “He bought a diary too!”

“Oikawa.”

“Hm?” Oikawa attention snapped onto Iwaizumi at the calm, seriousness of his tone, the way it demanded his attention while still being soft.

“We went in for items for your journal challenge”.

Instantly there was huff, Oikawa’s arms crossing as he pouted, eyes assessing Iwaizumi’s smirking image on his screen while Matsukawa laughed in the background. That was the scene that met Hanamaki a moment later, eyes widening a fraction as he assessed the damage before a grin spread across his face. 

“Hey Oikawa, what’s up?”

Oikawa just waved his hand towards his laptop camera from where he was seated on his bed. “Iwa-chan’s being mean, Makki, nothing new.”

“Oh come on, Oikawa, it was the purpose though, right?” Iwaizumi grinned, just getting a frown in return.

Hanamaki perked up at hearing a new story and reason to poke fun, “Purpose of what?” “Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi to get journals for the challenge,” Mattsukawa brought him up to speed with a grin, getting a nod in return.

“I did not! He dragged me into the shop!”

“Hah!” Hanamaki laughed, getting a chuckle from Iwaizumi and a light snort from Matsukawa, “He wanted nothing to do with it earlier, we literally had to coerce him into it. Why would he willingly get a book for it, nevermind drag YOU to get something for it?”

Oikawa paused, blinking at the three faces staring at him, one with a small smirk; “To be...supportive?”

“Supportive?” Matsukawa’s eyebrow rose, three pairs of eyes watching it curiously. “I mean, no judgement, Iwaizumi,” he received a shrug and nod in return from the ace, “He’s very supportive to all three of us, the team as a team and individuals, and I’m sure other people that he knows, and I know he’s doing this with us, but taking the initiative? For writing?”

Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi with a frown, getting an innocent smile in return. 

“Annnnywaaaay…..shall we share our journals so we see what each of us are writing in?” Hanamaki suggested, eyes darting between the parts of his screen that showed the setter and the ace, wanting to move away from any angst that could keep him up until three in morning by his friends texting him or that could cause friction at practice. Getting a hesitant affirmative, he picked up an A4 collage book, showing the front of it landscape which already had several artsy doodles on it in coloured permanent marker.

Oikawa couldn’t help the frown (which was only for Iwa, anyway) being replaced by a soft smile. “Those look good, Makki, that why you took a moment?”

“Yeah, I lost track of time. I’m going to put my entries in with these,” Hanamaki held up a pad of pastel stickynotes, a smile coming naturally in response to Oikawa’s. Oikawa’s smile which he would be sketching later and that he would deny was causing a light blush to dust his cheeks.

“It’s a good plan, man,” Matsukawa, nodded with a smile, “You can draw and doodle around them then, right?”

“That’s the plan! What about yours, Oikawa?”

“Aliens!” Oikawa pulled out his light turquoise A5 folder that he had found, now adorned with alien, spaceship and space ray stickers. He then showed the lined paper inside. “Just a simple folder, but aliens!”

“Do I want to know where these aliens came from?” Matsukawa enquired with raised eyebrow, and though Oikawa’s lips parted to answer, Iwaizumi got there first.

“Outer space.”

“Uh-huh”. “Right”. Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked unimpressed and unamused. Oikawa looked amused though, and very pleased.

“And yours, Iwaizumi?”

“Oh…that thing…” Iwaizumi fished in the bag at his feet and pulled out a soft-touch hardback diary, showing the others the lightish grey colour, seeing them frown slightly at it.

“Grey…?” Hanamaki started.

“Any particular reason?” Matsukawa carried on the question

Iwaizumi started to answer, but he should have trusted his best friend to know him well; Oikawa only needed to say one word. “Godzilla.”

“But...green?”

“No, not originally, it’s a misconception. He’s charcoal. God, even I know too much. Iwa-chan, you’ve infected me with your knowledge!”

“Good. You were bound to pick up something,” Iwaizumi sounded almost proud, pleased that his friend had knowledge other than volleyball and aliens in his head. “It was about time. Anyway, mine has each page split into two days, so I can write the entries there on the day. Simple.”

“Sounds good,” Matsukawa nodded. “Mine is also simple and compact.” He picked up his phone, showing it to the camera on the top on his computer screen for a moment, before turning it to himself so that he could unlock it. He pressed a couple of buttons and then showed an empty note to the camera. “I’ve created a locked folder on my phone, and I’m going to write my entries as notes on my phone, and store them there in the folder, digitally. Nice and compact and safe.”

“I’m not sure if that makes it the easiest to read as it’s on your phone potentially out, or the hardest because it’s always on your person under your guard and being under digital lock and key,” Oikawa commented, looking thoughtful, a finger tapping at his chin.

Iwaizumi immediately frowned, “Hang on, none of us are reading or trying to look at any of these, Oikawa!” He carried on frowning even at the placating hands that came up.

“I know, Iwa-chan, I was just commenting on his thought towards security. I know none of us would try. Some of the prompts are rather harmless though….”.

“I’m not sure that security was the first thought, though, right?” Makki grinned to his best friend’s image, getting a lazy grin back in return. “Nah, typing is easier, phone is already there and easier to store.”

“Aka, lazier,”

“Easier,”

“Is what I said,” Hanamaki shared another grin with Matsukawa while Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Moving on, I think if we are doing this properly, we need to agree not to look inside each other’s journals”.

“Sure, sure,” Oikawa waved his hand.

“Oikawa!”

“I promise! Gee Iwa-chan!” they could literally hear the pout.

“Good enough. I won’t either, I already have to deal with looking at mine. Guys?”

Hanamaki nodded, giving a salute, “I also agree not look in anyones, not be fair and all.”

“Yeah, I swear not to. Unless I’m given permission,” Matsukawa smirked, getting a grin in return from Hanamaki.

Instantly Iwaizumi was groaning, pinching at the bridge of his nose, “Oh my…you know what? Never mind. Oikawa, send us the list to the group chat, will you?” Getting a nod he continued. “Great so we’re all going to stick to the list, do the same thing each day. If we wish to discuss, we can but no pressure to do so, sound fair?”

“Yeah, sounds good, and if we want to share, we can, but it has to be our choice, and only the part we choose to share,” Matsukawa offered, getting nods.

“With nothing having to be shared in return,” Hanamaki added on. “There was one about what’s out the window, right? If I choose to share that, it has to be without the expectation of hearing what you guys wrote.”

Iwaizumi was slowly nodding, assessing the rules they were putting in place, making sure that it was fair. “Yeah, okay, I’m good with that. And also, if our entries do happen to contain anything about each other, we then don’t share them, so they don’t embarrass. The aim of this is not to mock or be cruel”. 

Three pairs of eyes moved to Oikawa as he huffed, “Oh come on! All you do is tease!”

“Tease, sure,” Hanamaki shrugged, a blank expression there, “Mock, nah, that would be mean, we’re not quite that mean.”

“Yeah….besides Oikawa, we tease Iwaizumi too”.

“Ooh yeah,” Hanamaki snapped his fingers at the realisation, pointing to Matsukawa and getting a grin back, “That’s true, that’s very true, we do”.

“You do, so don’t,” Iwaizumi added, already dreading where this could go while Oikawa was perking up to the idea.

Matsukawa however had zoned in him and seemed to like the idea, “Yes let’s! Iwaizumi, you actually supported this idea?! Oh my goodness, Iwaizumi!” And Hanamaki was not far behind.

“You dragged him into a shop for this! Aw! How sweet! I wouldn’t have thought this possible!”

“Maybe I did lead him in, but he would have forgotten to buy one otherwise,” Iwaizumi decided to head them off at the path, and was pretty sure he did fairly well keep his tone fairly level, he was annoyed he couldn’t smack Oikawa’s arm at that annoying victorious grin though.

“So, we’ve agreed that we’re all happy with all the measures in place?” It was not through slightly gritted teeth of annoyance at three grins that he spoke, that was simply their imaginations, he would tell them. At all confirmations Iwaizumi gave a massive sigh of relief, at the rules, definitely not at the fact that they allowed the change of conversation.

“Excellent. I’ve got work to do and then I’m heading to bed. I’ll see you guys at morning practice,” Iwaizumi gave a wave, accepting their waves and goodbyes - one very loud ‘bye Iwa-chan’ - before ending the call. He paused for a moment and then moved to flop onto his bed. 

His phone chimed and he looked at the group chat, scanning the list just sent by Oikawa. Some looked alright. The first one...favourite place.... It was Thursday...he had four days to think about what to write about and how.

Iwaizumi rolled over and groaned loudly into his pillow in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> The diary entries start from the next chapter - Yuki


	2. Day 1:  Your favourite place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'well diary'  
> 'My favourite place huh?'  
> 'Got to admit, I stared at this and then walked away. I had no clue what to fricking put. I mean, don’t even know why the hell I’m doing this. The other four better be. Like...shit, can’t believe I’m discussing this with myself…..it’s the first fricking page….'  
> 'So anyway….anywhere with creampuffs :)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And off we go with the first diary entry of favourite places.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Haikyuu or the characters.

****Day 1:** Your favourite place**

**1 - Oikawa -**

well diary, as everyone knows i love the stadium, that rush and thrill of the game as play with teammates, staring down our opponents. working together as one on the court in the stadium during a match, crushing them, and also during practice to just improve ourselves, that would be my favourite place. there is  no really no more rush you can get than any of that adrenaline, even from practice, not when thinking of where it will lead.

though...i also enjoy it when everyone’s gone, when it’s silent except me practicing by myself, and there is no-one else there except, for Iwa-chan...and then...it’s just us, practicing together, or walking home together. then...we’ll get back, and it never matters whether it is mine or his, there is never an intruder. and there is never much space between us when  when watching a film after doing homework or eating dinner - i always feel comfortable next to him, especially when he’s tired enough for me to lean into him for warmth. it’s rare, though he has instigated it recently, refusing to talk about it, just telling me to look at the film as he put his arm around me to hold me as we watched it. i would have to say being there, with Iwa-chan is my favourite place as well.

**2 - Matsukawa -**

My favourite place huh? Would probably have to be the Sendai Tanabata festival with my family. Our parents would take us each year (from when I was 3 or 4 think). We would dress up in our Yukata, and try all the carnival games, getting all the food three young kids could possibly eat.

There was one when I was 7, Yukari was 8 and Kouji was 5, probably the one of the only ones he fully remembers. Mum and dad took us dressed up and excited like normal, Kari holding my hand and Ma’s hand while Kou rode on dad’s shoulders. Kari won a fish that night, scooping it out in a net, Ma wasn’t too pleased, but dad just laughed and patted her head as she proudly held it up in the little bag. I remember I tried three times on a ball hoop game to win a prize (yes Makki and Oikawa, this was before volleyball, and - carnival! odds were  **not** in my favour!) but got nowhere, so dad won me a little teddy bear on the game.

One of my favourite parts was seeing the fireworks to start the festival, watching them with my parents and brother and sister, being all together there, as one. I don’t often see fireworks anymore - that was the last time we went. Ma found it hard to take us without dad, I guess. I gave my bear to Kou not long after it happened. From that festival night on, Kari has always had a goldfish, and now has a beautiful fish tank. 

One day I think I would like to return to the festival, but I’m not sure it’ll be as I remember.

** 3 - Hanamaki -  **

Makoto-san’s bakery shop! Down between the bookshop and flower shop. Definitely! It’s her own bakery and she bakes the best cream puffs. Also, you can sit in to have an array of different delicious desserts and teas. Or cream puffs. Lets not forget my cream puffs. Great place for a date (wonder if I could convince Oikawa to go there…..) Think I spotted milk bread there - I should mention that to Oikawa….that would convince him to come with me.... Though talking about cream puffs, the other day Matsun bought in a bag of cream puffs that were definitely not shop bought, sooo good as well. He is sly that one, learning how to bake so that he can bribe me with treats. Will work. And he knows it. Definitely picked a good best mate there. 

So anyway….anywhere with creampuffs :)

** 4 - Iwaizumi - **

Got to admit, I stared at this and then walked away. I had no clue what to fricking put. I mean, don’t even know why the hell I’m doing this. The other four better be. I like the mall I guess? Hanging out there with Oikawa, Makki and Mat- fuck…. This is stupid….it feels stupid…. 

Does it have to be a physical, physical physical place? Like...shit, can’t believe I’m discussing this with myself…..it’s the first fricking page….

Like...friends - Matsun, Makki and  Stupidkawa Oikawa - are safe, warm, happy - like the actual feelings of those. Oikawa is (he is never to know this on pain of death!) and bring comfort being around them. For some fucking reason being around the idiotkawa makes me smile (I will never admit this!) - he is my best friend after all (shut up stupidkawa, you know this!) There’s this short walk from where we leave Matsukawa and Hanamaki where Oikawa and I head to our street. We could be talking, or it could be quiet...but it's just...us. Like today he was rambling on about aliens again, probably my fault, inspiring him with those stupid stickers. 

I'm glad he liked them though.

So I guess...hanging around those morons I for some reason call my friends. (Especially Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I did leave in my mistakes in the first quarter and blame it on Oikawa, just crossing it out. That part was fun.  
> Tomorrows: The best compliment that you have received  
> Yuki


	3. Day 2:  The Best Compliment That You Have Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'morning diary!'  
> 'That's more Oikawa’s area to receive them, Like his gorgeous smile that can make you melt, his killer serves and his cute smile :) or Iwa with his muscley arms'  
> 'Though….I guess that that’s not high praise from Makki really....he likes the things too damn much….'  
> 'Well….took a little bit less time today. Doesn’t feel any less fucking stupid I’ll admit. Talking to a journal about a fricking theme of the day. Anyway, whatever.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up with day two, a compliment that they have received.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and get no profit from this.

**Day 2: The Best Compliment That You Have Received**

**1 - Oikawa -**

morning diary!

the best compliment would be about my killer serve, though guess that that’s pretty common to hear, of course! and i would expect it - have you seen it?! though it is nice to hear it, whether from a fan, a kohai like Yahaba-chan or even the other side of the court - like today in the practice match against karasuno! Iwa-chan could do to say it more though….or even pretend to be impressed when i get 4 service aces in a row. 

another one that comes to mind is my smile and while i’ve had compliments before, they’ve come with shy smiles and cute blushes, or been about tosses and sets amid high fives. but this...from Makki...is new….i’m not really sure what to make of that. it’s been happening more often lately...his compliments...and while he has got that same goofy grin as normal, there’s a softness to it. i…..i just...i dunno makes me feel warm….and he doesn’t laugh either, like he’s mocking me or like it’s just a joke. just...carries on….it’s nice though….different….not like any fangirl

**2 - Matsukawa -**

EyEbRoWs!! I mean, is it any surprise?! They are my best feature after all!!

In all seriousness though (I am deadly, deadly serious about the eyebrows - no joke, Makki knows this). I’ve been working on my baking, you know, the cream puffs for my best mate, maybe some milk bread (no-one tell Oikawa - he doesn’t need to know), and something to woo Iwa with. It’s tricky with Iwaizumi, our brilliant ace is not really one for cake and deserts and I’m determined to find a flavour he will like. I’ve been working on my melon pan, so maybe one of those…. But anyway! One of the best compliments would definitely be on my cream puffs from Makki. Though….I guess that that’s not high praise from Makki really....he likes the things too damn much….

**3 - Hanamaki -**

My hair? I guess? Not really sure, it's unusual so it gets a comment now and then. That's more Oikawa’s area to receive them, Like his gorgeous smile that can make you melt, his killer serves and his cute smile :) or Iwa with his muscley arms (Matsun drools over those so much! It’s a shock no one has picked up on it yet!) and Matsun and his nope-I'm-not up-to-something smirk. I mean...I think I’ve even seen Iwaizumi glancing at Matsun’s abs. They’re nice abs to be fair. 

Oh wait! I’ve just remembered one! It was the prank that Mattsun and I pulled last year. I mean, even Iwaizumi was impressed. Yeah, our pranks are pretty solid, they get nice praise and appreciation :)

**4 - Iwaizumi -**

Well….took a little bit less time today. Doesn’t feel any less fucking stupid I’ll admit. Talking to a journal about a fricking theme of the day. Anyway, whatever.

My patience for putting up with Oikawa, guess that extends to the others too. Have no clue why I put up why them really. Okay, that’s a lie, as annoying as they are they’re good teammates and a good team, and as much as I say that I can’t get rid of him, Oikawa is my friend for a reason. Same for why I stick around with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He was coaching Yahaba today, Oikawa was, and he just has so much joy and energy around him when he does it, patience too. And Kyoutani too, even though he doesn’t listen, Oikawa handles him and the way he doesn’t give up and has us still work with him, you can see the way it’s slowly getting through to Kyoutani. The way he’s starting to let us in. Not that he lets Oikawa know that he’s winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?
> 
> Day three tomorrow - Do you work better in the morning or at night?  
> \- Yuki

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> The diary entries start from the next chapter - Yuki


End file.
